theralphbearuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Marie Deluna
Marie Deluna Is a Fictional Character and is the Main Protagoinst In the The Justice Heroes Series and more prominently in The Chameleon Kid Series. Character Overview Marie Deluna was the daughter of a Female Were-wolf slave who was raped by a sadistic Vampire Solider. By The age of 5 Marie experience the horribly life of slavery and wishes that there was hope in the world. Her mother let her read books to help her intelligence and also tell her life lessons so she'll always be happy. Hope does happen when Shadow Kawasaki's Father Knight Kawasaki free The Were-wolves after violently killing all the cruel Vampire Army single handly. Marie now finally free with her mother by the age of 8 manage to experience life out side of slavery and the beauty of the earth with her mother for the last few months happy together. Her mother was killed by a hunter with a silver bullet and on that day Marie cried for the first time, but her mother told her in her last dying breath that she must never cry and continue on and have the life she never get to have. Since then Marie trained and hone her skills especially getting some training from a shaolin master in the forest, and became a trained assassin, hired by various humans and other super natural beings to kill corrupted humans and evil super natural creatures for money or food. Marie's reputation spreaded quickly and she soon became a legend that rivaled Knights. Her final mission in her own ancient timeline is to assassinate her own father. It was a difficult battle but the fight ends in a draw when a tidal wave destroys the castle they fought in and buried the both of them alive, sinking Marie in mystical mud. The Were-wolf elders carve around her body as a statue and create a magic seal that keep her in suspended animation until someone with a pure heart can free her in times of chaos. By That Time Chameleon kid uses a prayer seal written on the statue and freed her when Mecha Shadow attacked planet Terra. Since Then She's Being an off and on again member of The Justice Heroes and The 2nd girlfriend of Chameleon kid. Appearance Marie appears to be a young girl around the age of 10, with a short and nimble body. She wears a grey and black shaolin outfit, slightly light skin, fangs, red eyes that can glow if angered or aggressive and short black hair that points out from side to side giving her a "bat" like look. Personality Marie appears to be rather calm, mature, almost cold and calculating for a girl her age. It's due to what she sees and experience in astral form when she was in suspended animation and the fact that she learn how to read by collecting alot of books during slavery. Because of the bad experience and the fact she became an Assassin later on meaning she haven't had much of a childhood and thus is why she act like a grown woman in a child's body. Despite that Marie does have a child side whenever she experience something brand new that kids will most likely be amused of. which makes her break out of character and gets excited about it. Marie also is pretty sarcastic and have a charming wit usually make small jabs of other characters and compliment everyone she meets. Special Abilities Marie have mixtures of the usual abilities of a Vampire and Were-wolf. She has the ability to change into a small bat for flight or go into small spaces where even her own body can't fit or stealth, changes into mist to blend in with the fog and prevent from any attacks from harming her, changes into a were wolf only at the full moon which increases her powers by 10x fold. Marie's 2 major special abilities is the ability to absorb energy based attacks head on without gaining any form of injury no matter how powerful the attack and fires the same attack right back at them. She also uses her own blood to forms into bladed weapons like blades, swords, and sometimes a whip to swing on ledges, she only uses this ability as a last desperation method. Also she has the power of immortality. Synopsis Trivia *The Godzilla character King Ceasar is the major inspiration of The Character of Marie and her energy absorption powers, also inu-yasha for his blades of blood attack and Monami's manipulation of weapons made of blood are the inspiration of Marie's powers *Marie's Hair whenever she appears in the shadows makes her look like batman in someshots